Blog użytkownika:SapperiXd/Kryształowi Rebelianci/Ziemia i Kosmos Crossover cz.1 - Spotkanie Starych Przyjaciół
Spotkanie Starych Przyjaciół jest pierwszą częścią crossoveru Użytkownik:SapperiXd oraz Użytkownik:LoveLapisKuba, w tym 35 odcinkiem z serii Kryształowi Rebelianci oraz 22 odcinkiem z serii Ziemia i Kosmos. Fabuła KR lecieli nad Oceanem. Sterowały Agat i A38, reszta siedziała i rozmawiała. -Cóż, daleko ta "Australia"? - Galaxyt turlała się po podłodze ze znudzenia. -Nie daleko. Dolecimy tam, gdy miniemy ten ocean - Niebieska zaczęła dokładnie opowiadać o podróży. -W skrócie, zaraz będziemy - Zielona odwróciła się do reszty i uśmiechnęła się. Po godzinie KR wylądowali na jakiejś pustyni. -Gdzie jest chatka Awi, Jaspis, Aury i Zoisyt? - spytała Kremowa, która wyskoczyła wesoło ze statku. -Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia... - Agat podrapała się po głowie zestresowana. -W takim razie przylecieliśmy sobie tutaj tak tylko po to, by się zgubić? - OP skrzyżowała ręce. -Spokojnie, może jeszcze ich znajdziemy! - Pistacjowa klepnęła Ognistą w plecy. - Chodźmy! Poszukajmy ich domku! ♦♦♦ A w tym czasie w chatce Kryształowych Serc. Jaspis i Różowa Rubin były tuż przed telewizorem i darły się przed telewizorem oglądając boks. -Dawaj szajmus!!! Zbij na kwaśne jabłko tego różowego!!! - krzyczała Jaspis -Ten szajbus nie ma szans z różowym kosiarzem! Roznieś go! – darła się Rubcia A w tym czasie Awenturyn *, Angel i Zoisyt* patrzyły na to opierając się o blat kuchenny. -Jeszcze raz, co one robią? - zaczęła Zoisyt z nutą poirytowania w głosie. -Oglądają boks - odpowiedziała Awenturyn wesoło. -To jest takie brutalne! Jak można oglądać coś takiego?! - powiedziała wzburzona Angel. -Ty lubisz oglądać "Perfekcyjną Panią Domu", a one lubią oglądać boks, hehe. - Odpowiedziała Zuzu z rozbawieniem w głosie. - A poza tym miło czasem popatrzeć jak cierpi ktoś inny. Nagle Jaspis wstała i przewróciła stół. -I nokaut! Szajmus górą! – wydarła się Jaspis. -Nie musiałaś pokazywać tego na stole! – powiedziała Aura po czym podniosła stół. -To ja przyniosę szczotkę na ten rozbity wazon... - powiedziała Awi. Wtedy Angel zauważyła wazon. -Co?! Mój wazon!!! Żeby go zdobyć musiałam pieklić się ze sprzedawcą 3 godziny! - zaczęła krzyczeć zdenerwowana Aura. -Zdarza się. To tylko wazon - odpowiedziała Jaspis obojętnie. -Ja ci dam ZWYKŁY wazon ty pomarańczowa... - Aura podchodziła w stronę Jaspis. Rubin rękami oddzielała dwa Klejnoty, a Zoisyt patrzyła na to z rozbawieniem. Awi wyszła po szczotkę za dom. Nagle zobaczyła wizję, w której zobaczyła swojego przyjaciela, Niebieskiego Apatyta. Podskoczyła ze szczęścia, aż walnęła ją szczotka. -Niebieski… dlaczego go zobaczyłam? Czy to oznacza... - mówiła do siebie Awi. Spojrzała w dół, wzięła szczotkę i wróciła do chatki. Gdy weszła do środka Jaspis i Aura przestały się kłócić. – Przestały? – spytała. -Tak. Rozdzieliłam je - odpowiedziała Rubin po czym pokazała palcami Angel, która gada do siebie ze złością myjąc naczynia i Jaspis która przez okno biła ziemię. -Uspokoją się za chwilę - powiedziała Rubin. -Wiem. Posprzątam ten wazon - odpowiedziała Awi po czym zaczęła sprzątać roztrzaskany wazon. Gdy skończyła znowu zobaczyła wizję z Apatytem. -Słuchajcie... co wy na to, by zrobić trochę wcześniejszy obiad? - zaczęła Awi nieco nerwowo. -Czemu nie? Może przy jedzeniu Angel i Jaspis się pogodzą? - zasugerowała Rubin. -Może... - odpowiedziała Zoisyt. -No to ja i Zoisyt pójdziemy na zakupy a Rubin i Aura niech nakryją do stołu, ok? Klejnoty pokiwały głowami. 50 minut później wszystko było gotowe. Kanapki, owoce morza i ciasto niespodzianka były przygotowane na stole. Jaspis weszła do domu. -Wow. Jaki stół obfitości. - powiedziała pogodnym głosem. -Z wazonem wyglądał by lepiej... - powiedziała smutnym głosem Aura. -A propo wazonu.... - powiedziała Jaspis i wyjęła wazon w różowe i fioletowe kwiaty zza pleców. -Aaaaa!!! - krzyknęła z radości Aura. Podbiegła do Jaspis i przytuliła ją. Jaspis ledwo widocznie zarumieniła się. -Chwila... ten wazon jest inny. On zamiast samych różowych ma też fioletowe. Dlaczego wybrałaś taki? - Zapytała się Angel. -Proste. Wybrałam ten który najbardziej mi się nie podoba. Nie cierpię tego wazonu ale pomyślałam że tobie się spodoba - odpowiedziała Jaspis. - Przepraszam , trochę mnie poniosło z tym stołem – powiedziała zawstydzonym tonem. -Ja też przepraszam , masz racje. To przecież tylko wazon... -Odpowiedziała Aura. - Zgoda? -Zgoda tęczówko – powiedziała Jaspis. -Mogę spytać po co przygotowałyście tyle żarcia? - powiedziała Zoisyt swoim normalnym tonem w stylu: Nie obchodzi mnie to ale czemu nie. ♦♦♦ Niebieski szedł zmęczony w jedną stronę. -Ile ja już tak idę? Gdzie ja w ogóle idę? My ich nie znajdziemy! Odpocznę sobie w cieniu w tamtym lesie. Chłopak usiadł w cieniu i odsapnął. Wyciągnął z kieszonkowego wymiaru bębenek i zaczął na nim grać. Nagle usłyszał rozmowy gdzieś w głębi lasu. Podskoczył i schował bębenek. Powoli poszedł w stronę nieznanych postaci i zauważył chatkę, w której świeciło się światło. -Czy to... tutaj? Chłopak podbiegł do wejścia i zajrzał przez okno. Dostrzegł kilka Klejnotów: Awenturyn, Aurę, Jaspis, Zoisyt oraz jakiś Rubin. Podszedł do drzwi, poprawił włosy i zapukał. Awi usłyszała to. Dobrze wiedziała kto jest za drzwiami. Podeszła do drzwi otworzyła i otworzyła je. -Apatyt ! Po czym rzuciła się na niego. Niebieski złapał ją. -Miło mi cię znowu widzieć. Jak tam u was? -U nas? Wspaniale! A u was? - odpowiedziała Awi radośnie. -Cóż... Klejnoty z Homeworld zniszczyli nam bazę więc... moglibyśmy zostać u was przez jakiś czas? - Niebieski podrapał się po głowie. - C...co ? Klejnoty z Homeworld zniszczyły wam bazę!? To okropne! - odpowiedziała oburzona Awi. - Możecie u nas zostać ile tylko chcecie. A właśnie, gdzie jest reszta? - zapytała Awenturyn. -Rozdzieliliśmy się, by znaleźć waszą chatkę. Powiem im gdzie jesteście przez to urządzenie! Ajaj, kochana A38, potrafi skonstruować takie coś w kilka minut! - Apatyt wziął urządzenie do ręki i wcisnął niebieski guzik. - Znalazłem chatkę! -Wspaniale! Daj mi chwilkę. Zlokalizuje twoje położenie i przy okazji zgarnę resztę - powiedziała Niebieska przez urządzenie. -Dobra. Teraz tylko wystarczy poczekać. Jest nas więcej! Musisz poznać Ametyst, Galaxyt, A38 i Ognistą Perłę! Wkrótce się pojawią. -Skoro mowa o poznawaniu wy też poznacie kogoś nowego. I poza tym musimy wam powiedzieć o Hessonit* , wielkiej bitwie w której Musgrawit ją pokonała i wielu innych rzeczach. A na razie chodź do chatki. Przydało by się powiedzieć innym - powiedziała Awi. -My też mamy sporo do opowiedzenia! Poczekajmy na resztę. Około 5 minut później -Przylecieli! - Niebieski wybiegł z domku i stanął przed statkiem. -Nareszcie jesteśmy! Cześć Jaspis, Zoisyt, Awi, Aura i eee... kim ty jesteś? - spytała Kremowa patrząc na Rubin. -To jest Różowy Rubin! - odpowiedziała za Rubcię Awenturyn. -Cześć. Miło mi was wszystkich poznać - powiedziała nieco zawstydzona Rubin. -Miło nam cię poznać, Rubin. Ja jestem Niebieski Apatyt Alfa 38, jestem na Ziemi nowa. To Ametyst, a to Galaxyt. Przyleciały tu razem ze mną! - przedstawiła się dziewczyna. -A to Ognista Perła. Również jest z nami - Agat położyła ramię na ramieniu Perły. -Uwaga wszystkie klejnoty! - zaczęła Awi. - Niektórzy się znają niektórzy nie. Dlatego poznamy się wszyscy przy obiedzie który zrobiłyśmy! Nie musicie jeść wystarczy że będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać. -Czyli to dlatego zrobiłaś tyle jedzenia? - zapytała się Zoisyt. -Oczywiście. Wizja przyszłości zadziałała hehe - odpowiedziała Awi. -W takim razie zapraszamy! -To świetny pomysł! - klasnęła Pistacjowa. -Co to jest jedzenie? - spytała Galaxyt. -Wszystko przed tobą, moja droga! - odpowiedziała Angel. -Dobra chodźcie już - powiedziała Awi już nieco zniecierpliwiona. Kryształowi Rebelianci weszli do środka i zajęli miejsca. -Więc... Żółta wysłała kilka Klejnotów, czyli Galaxyt i Pirop, by odzyskały Ognisty Agat oraz Bizmuty, które pufnęli Kryształowi Rebelianci. Niebieska wysłała mnie i Ametyst by im pomóc, jednak ja głównie chciałam odnaleźć mojego starego przyjaciela - A38 klepnęła Niebieski w plecy. - Więc zostałyśmy! Pirop oszalała, spaliła las i zostawiła Galaxyt. Później wróciła z armią i zniszczyła naszą bazę... To chyba tyle. -To jest to całe jedzenie? Co to robi? - Galaxyt patrzyła zafascynowana na jedzenie - Chcę wiedzieć co robi to małe coś. Ooo! Lub tamto! Albo toooo... -Chociaż w sumie każdy z nas to każda osobna historia. Nie wiem, czy chcielibyście usłyszeć je całe. A38 właśnie powiedziała wam wszystko w skrócie - powiedział cicho Ametyst. -A ja jestem Perłą Ognistego Agatu, która została pufnięta... - przedstawiła się OP. -KS powiedziały cześć do wszystkich których nie znały. -No więc...przydało by się wam opowiedzieć co się ogółem stało - powiedziała Jaspis. -Ja opowiem. Jestem mistrzynią mówienia - odpowiedziała Angel. -Tak...gadasz aż ponad to - dodała Zoisyt. -Skąd ja to znam! - krzyknęła Galaxyt. -No więc w wielkim skrócie. TACOS miał awarię, Awi rozbiła się kapsułą w Indonezji... - mówiła Aura. -I poznała tam mnie - Dodała Rubin. -Co to TACOS? - krzywo spojrzała Ognista. -Nasz statek - odpowiedziała Zoisyt która spojrzała się wyzywająco na Ognistą Perłę. -Tacos? Poważnie? -kontynuowała Ognista. -Już, spokojnie! - Zielona spojrzała poważnie na OP. -Tak. Poważnie - Zoisyt zaczęła się wkurzać. -Zuziu, spokojnie – powiedziała Rubin. -Zacznijmy jeść! - wrzasnęła Kremowa. -Nie. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego nazwali statek taką bezsensowną nazwą - Ognista skrzyżowała ręce. - Co za brak wyobraźni... Pistacjowa złapała Ognistą za rękę i spojrzała na nią twarzą "proszę, przestań". Zosiyt wstała. -Dobra wystarczy. Powiesz jeszcze jedno słowo o najlepszym statku w galaktyce, to cię rozszarpię Perełko! - odpowiedziała już bardzo wkurzona Zoisyt. -Zuziu spokojnie. Pamiętaj do czego dążyłaś medytacjami - starała się uspokoić Zoisyt Różowa. -Najlepszym? Od kiedy to wasz statek jest najlepszy? Nikt tego nie powiedział. Homeworld robi coraz lepsze statki. Udało wam się pokonać Hessonit? Chyba nie. -Dobra, tego wystarczy ! - powiedziała już niezwykle bardzo wkurzona Zoisyt. -Co to jest to jedzenie? Pytam czwarty raz. Halo? Ktoś mnie słucha? - mówiła Galaxyt. W pewnym momencie wstała i wyszła na zewnątrz, nie mogła wytrzymać tych wrzasków. Pistacjowa złapała Ognistą za rękę i ją ścisnęła. Spojrzała na nią z powagą. OP wstała. -Najmocniej przepraszam, nieco mnie poniosło - Perła uklęknęła na podłodze. -To już wiemy - powiedziała Zoisyt z pogardą. Rubin od razu wzięła ją za ucho i pociągnęła do kuchni. Tam zaczęła coś jej mówić po czym wróciły do stołu. Rubcia szturchnęła Zuzię. Ta wstała i powiedziała do Perły -N...nic n...n...nie szkodzi. Wstań i niech Angel dokończy historię. Rubin pokazała jej kciuk w górę. Zauważyła, że Galaxyt gdzieś zniknęła więc po cichu wyszła jej poszukać. Galaxyt siedziała obok drzwi. Różowa usiadła obok niej. -Hej... o co chodzi? Wszyscy słuchają teraz historii Angel - zaczęła Rubcia. Galaxyt siedzi cicho i wpatruje się w zachodzące Słońce na tle lasu. -Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Starała się pocieszać Galaxyt Rubin -Ja... Nie dość, że tamci się kłócą to... tęsknię za moją siostrą... - Galaxyt zaczęła płakać. Rubcia przytuliła Galaxyt. -One już się nie kłócą – zaczęła. -Ale moja siostra... Ja jej nigdy nie zobaczę... A te dziewczyny były takie agresywne... Ja nie mogłam tego wytrzymać... -Spokojnie. Wszytko będzie dobrze. Jestem pewna że twoja siostra bardzo martwi się o ciebie i już tu leci - mówiła dalej Rubin. - Ale są ci też potrzebni przyjaciele, na których możesz polegać, wesprzeć się, poradzić i zwierzyć. Ja mam takich przyjaciół - Spojrzała przez okno na swoją drużynę. - Jestem pewna że siostra bardzo cię kocha. A przyjaciół masz w zasięgu ręki, na przykład mnie. To znaczy jeśli mnie lubisz… Rubica wstała i wyciągnęła rękę w jej stronę -Ale... ty jesteś moją przyjaciółką? -Oczywiście! Galaxyt złapała Rubin za rękę i przytuliła ją ze łzami w oczach. Wtedy rozbłysło się brunatne światło. Różowa Rubin i Galaxyt połączyły się. Fuzja stała nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami. W końcu otworzyła wszystkie cztery z nich. -Co? Czym ja... czym ty, to fuzja! - mówiła do siebie Almandyn. - Co to fuzja? No połączyłyśmy się w jedno. Ale ekstra! Czy chce iść się pokazać innym czy trochę się pobawić... - zastanawiała się. - Idę się pokazać! Almandyn weszła do środka, a Aura wciąż opowiadała. -I wtedy postanowiłyśmy stworzyć drużynę chroniącą te planetę... no bardziej Australię. A nazywamy się... - mówiła. Awi jej przerwała. -Kryształowe Serca! - powiedziała Awenturyn podekscytowana tym, że może to ogłosić. -Ja chciałam to powiedzieć! Ale dobra... w końcu ty wymyśliłaś nazwę – stwierdziła Tęczówka. -AAA - wrzasnęła nagle KP. -Co się stało Perło? - przestraszyła się Pi. -F-FUZJA! AAA! - Kremowa podskoczyła z radości. -O nie... dlaczego kolejna fuzja… - powiedziała Zoisyt z obrzydzeniem. Angel podbiegła do fuzji i powiedziała swój typowy tekst. -Cześć! Jestem Angel Aura Kwarc! – krzyknęła. - A ty jesteś…? -Chwila... ja jestem… Mam to na końcu języka… Jestem... Almandyn! - odpowiedziało wesoło połączenie. -Jak ty pięknie wyglądasz... Woah, jakie to uczucie, Galaxyt? - Kremowa złapała Almę za rękę. Fuzja zarumieniła się. -Dziewczyny, dajcie jej odetchnąć! - Agat podbiegła do Kremowej i próbowała ją odciągnąć od Almandyn. -To samo do was! - powiedziała Jaspis patrząc na Angel i Awi. Angel ledwo się powstrzymała, ale Awi nie mogła odpuścić poznania nowej fuzji. I to z udziałem Rubin! -Cześć. Kremowa ma racje. Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz - Powiedziała wesoło Awenturyn. Almandyn zarumieniła się bardziej. Wtedy Jaspis podeszła do Awi, wzięła ją na ręce po czym posadziła ją na krześle. -Miło nam cię widzieć, Almandyn. Co tutaj robisz? - spytała A38. - Jest jakiś konkretny powód, czy połączyłaś się dla zabawy? -No w zasadzie to był chyba taki przypadek... Ale cieszę się że tu jestem - odpowiedziała zawstydzona Almandyn. -Łączenie się z Galaxytem może być niebezpieczne. Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć - Niebieska patrzyła na fuzję z poważną miną. -Co może być we mnie niebezpiecznego? - zapytała z ciekawości fuzja. -Wszystko. Sam fakt, że potrafisz wpaść w furię oraz połączysz ją z pirokinezą i charakterem Różowej Rubin. -Bez przesady. Nad wszystkim panuje - odpowiedziała lekceważącą Almandyn. -Racja. Rubin nie powinnaś łączyć się z Galaxyt. To jest niebezpieczne - powiedziała poważnym tonem Jaspis. -Przekonajmy się. Chodź na zewnątrz. Jedynie trzy słowa potrafią sprawić, że Galaxyt zniszczy całe miasto dzięki swoim emocjom. Zaraz sprawdzimy, czy... Nagle A38 złapał Apatyt. -Nie próbujmy tego. Ta fuzja jest potężniejsza niż sama Galaxyt. Chcesz, by zniszczyła tę okolicę? - powiedział. -Eh, niech będzie. Niech se chodzą połączone. Jak wszyscy pufniemy to nie będzie moja wina. -To zmieniając temat... jesteśmy Kryształowymi Sercami! - palnęła Angel starając się złagodzić sytuację. -Niech sobie zostaną połączone. W końcu nic jeszcze nie wybuchło! - zaśmiała się Pistacjowa. -Fajna nazwa. Czy to dlatego, że oddajecie swoje serca podczas obrony tej planety? - zapytała Zielona. -Dokładnie to powiedziałam! Piąteczka! - odpowiedziała zdziwiona Awenturyn. Zielona i Awi przybiły piątkę. -Więc... co możemy robić przez ten cały czas? - spytała Ognista. -Ja wiem! Ja wiem! - odpowiedziała podekscytowana Awi z gwiazdkami w oczach. - Zaraz wracam ! -Aj, zapomniałam! Dodałam fajną opcję do naszego statku! Chodźcie! Musicie ją zobaczyć! - wrzasnęła Niebieska. -Pewnie ale poczekajmy na Awi - odpowiedziała Angel. Awenturyn po chwili zjawiła się. -Nie mogę tego znaleźć, ale jak sobie przypomnę to zobaczycie że będzie fajnie - odpowiedziała zrezygnowana Awi. -To idziemy do waszego statku, tak? - zapytała Tęczówka. -Tak. Może przez ten czas sprawdzimy, czy ta fuzja nie jest szkodliwa? - zaproponowała Niebieska. Klejnoty wyszły z chatki i szybko znalazły się w statku. -Dobra, Kryształki! Patrzcie na to! - A38 wcisnęła koło z literką "N". Statek wystrzelił jakimś promieniem w chatkę KS. -Nasza chatka!? - wydarła się Awi. -Ale ja tej chatki nie zniszczyłam! Użyłam promieniu niewidzialności! Teraz, gdyby Homeworld przelatywał obok to by naszej chatki nie zauważył! Co o tym myślicie? -Wspaniałe! Nieźle, 38! - Zielona klepnęła ją w ramię. -Wow! Teraz możemy latać tak wszędzie! - Kremowa zaczęła marzyć. -Oj przepraszam... - powiedziała zawstydzona Awi. -A jak teraz wejdziemy do chatki skoro jest niewidzialna? - spytała Jaspis. -To działa inaczej. Jest tu taka bariera, która ukrywa waszą chatkę. Można ją zobaczyć tylko wtedy, gdy przez nią przejdziecie - A38 zaprezentowała wszystko na ekranie. -Aaaa... dobra. To w sumie dobry pomysł - przyznała Jaspis. -A teraz... Niebieska poleciała spory kawałek dalej od chatki. -Sprawdzimy, na co stać tę fuzję. Wystrzelę nas wszystkich w powietrze, a ty sprawisz, że nie walniemy w ziemię oraz że znajdziemy się przed chatką - A38 uśmiechnęła się. -Czekaj! Ale... - Ognista nie dokończyła. Alfa kliknęła w guzik ze strzałką wskazującą górę. Statek powoli opadał w dół, a wszyscy porozlatywali się na boki. -AAAA ALMANDYN ZRÓB COŚ! - wrzasnął Apatyt. Almandyn wpatrywała się w to. Bardzo się bała. -AAAAA! Ale... ale ja nie umiem tego zrobić... - mówiła do siebie. Zaczęła płakać. - Moi przyjaciele... Nie dopuszczę do tego!!! - zakrzyczała Almandyn. Zaczęła świecić się na brunatno. Kiwnęła głową i statek powoli zaczął lądować na ziemi. Tak samo z Klejnotami. Po 15 minutach statek i Klejnoty w końcu opadły na ziemię -Wiedziałam, że nas uratuje! - krzyknęła wesoło Kremowa. -Dobra, wybacz. Moje testy są nieco... ekstremalne... Ale nie wykonałaś swojego zadania. Wyobrażałam to sobie nieco inaczej. Miałaś nas też dostarczyć do domu. Nie podpowiadajcie jej, niech sama znajdzie w którym miejscu jest dom. Odlecieliśmy ponad kilometr. Może dam ci czas dostania się tam w... 3 minuty! Przy okazji sprawdzę twoją pamięć. Chatka jest niewidzialna. Zobaczymy jak długo zejdzie ci znalezienie jej! -Em, okej! – krzyknęła Almandyn. Fuzja podniosła wszystkie Klejnoty dzięki swojej umiejętności manipulacji materii i pędem ruszyła w stronę chatki. Gdy stała przed lasem wpadła na pewien pomysł. Użyła swojej pirokinezy i unosiła się dzięki ciemno różowemu płomieniowi. Rozejrzała się, nie mogła dostrzec chatki. Na szczęście Rubin pamiętała dokładnie miejsce, w którym się znajdowała. Połączenie pozbyło się płomienia i powoli opadło z Klejnotami na ziemię. Przeszli przez niewidzialną barierę i stali na przed chatką. Wtedy Jaspis podeszła do A38 i złapała ją za kołnierz -Huh? -Czy ty oszalałaś? Co jeśli by nie dała rady? Powinnaś zapytać wszystkich o zgodę na coś takiego - powiedziała Jaspis. - Patrz na Awi! Awi leżała skulona na trawie. -Nikt z nas nie umarł. W każdej chwili mogłam połączyć się z Niebieskim i uratować nas dzięki lodowym skrzydłom. Już to z nim obgadałam... -No ekstra. Obgadałaś. Niektórzy mogli przestraszyć się takiej sytuacji. O tym chyba nie pomyślałaś. - Powiedziała Jaspis po czym puściła A38. -Żaden Klejnot jeszcze nie dostał zawału. -Tak ale przestraszyć się mógł. Jaspis podeszła do Awi i zaczęła ją pocieszać. -Cóż... masz dosyć niską samoocenę, tak naprawdę zależy ci tylko na przyjaciołach. Gdybyś ich nie miała prawdopodobnie podczas walki być już nie żyła. Potrafisz spowalniać innych, typowa umiejętność jak na Galaxyt. Masz też pirokienzę Rubin więc... nic nowego. Pamięć masz w sumie dobrą. Dam ci... może jakieś 25% dobrze – A38 przeanalizowała swoje notatki. Wtedy Almandyn zaświeciła się jeszcze bardziej. Wzięła w rękę A38 i poleciała do góry dzięki płomieniom. -Obraziłaś się? Wybacz, zawsze jestem w 100% szczera. Chociaż może kiedy jesteś już na maksa wkurzona można dostrzec twój potencjał. Jeśli nie... trudno. -Czy ty sobie żartujesz?! Robisz jakieś głupie testy na mnie i moich przyjaciołach? Pożałujesz tego! - wykrzyczała Almandyn po czym rzuciła A38 w drzewo. Ta utworzyła wokół siebie lodową zbroję. -Dwa na jedną? Czy to nie jest nieco niesprawiedliwe? Galaxyt w dodatku? Powalcz sobie z kimś równym sobie. -Ta zbroja cię nie uratuje! Zaraz doznasz na własnej skórze mój Ognisty Teren! - krzyczała jak mała dziewczynka wkurzona Almandyn. -Ognisty Teren? A to co ma niby być? Byłam szczera a ty się nagle na mnie wkurzasz? Za co? Nikt nie zmieni tego, że ta fuzja nie ma sensu. Almandyn wkurzyła się jeszcze bardziej. -Może lepiej nie próbuj. Pirokinezą spalisz swój las. -Nie mam zamiaru spalić mojego lasu... tylko ciebie! - wykrzyczała. Fuzja rozłożyła ręce i nagle oślepiający czerwony blask wyleciał z jej klejnotów. -Chciałam tylko sprawdzisz czy jest jakaś moc, jakaś extra broń! Ale ty tylko masz standardowe umiejętności. Czego walczysz? Nie cieszysz się? Galaxyt dzieląca się swoimi umiejętnościami z Rubinem... kto widział coś takiego? Nagle Apatyt pobiegł w stronę A38 i przed nią stanął. Obaj zostali otoczeni czerwonym polem siłowym. -Witam w moim Ognistym Terenie! -Almandyn! Przestań! To nie ma sensu! - wrzasnął Niebieski. -Nie krzywdź Apatytów! - Zielona próbowała przeciąć promień shurikenami. -Nie przeszkadzać mi! - Almandyn unieruchomiła całkowicie resztę Klejnotów. - Więc na czym stanęłam...a no tak. Ognisty Teren to umiejętność dzięki której mogę otoczyć was czerwonym polem siłowym w którym jest jakieś... +100 stopni! - Mówiła Almandyn Wtedy zauważyła, że jest tam Apatyt. -Ej! To kara tylko dla niej! Wyciągnęła go z pola i unieruchomiła go z resztą. -Tam będziesz tracić siły A38. Z tym nic nie zrobisz! Zbadaj sobie "ile czasu zajmuje roztopienie mnie" hahaha! - mówiła Almandyn. Nagle Zoisyt zauważyła to przez okno. Bardzo się zdenerwowała. Po czym wyszła z chatki. -No dalej... muszę... tym razem... - mówiła do siebie. A38 już zemdlała w ognistym terenie, a fuzja śmiała się z tego. Nagle wielki mutant skoczył na Almandyn, to była Zoisyt. W jednym momencie przycisnęła szponami Almandyn w ziemię. Zaczęła gryźć ją i drapać agresywnie szponami. Almandyn była zdezorientowana. Nie miała szans. Pufnęła. Nagle wszystkie jej moce zniknęły. Klejnoty znów mogły się ruszać a A38 nie była już w Ognistym Terenie. Wszyscy podbiegli do klejnotów Rubin i Galaxyt. Nagle wszystkie jej moce zniknęły. Klejnoty znów mogły się ruszać a A38 nie była już w Ognistym Terenie. Wszyscy podbiegli do klejnotów Rubin i Galaxyt. -Jednak A38 miała rację... ona jest niebezpieczna - przyznała Angel. -Ale miała powód! - odpowiedziała smutno Awi. Niebieski podbiegł do Alfy. Dzięki swojej kriokinezie zmienił temperaturę jej ciała w taką, jaka była poprzednio. Ta obudziła się. -Nie jestem zaskoczona. Teraz już wiecie dlaczego Galaxyty są takie elitarne. Dzierżą moc, jaką obcy Klejnot może po prostu źle wykorzystać. Po każdy zbuntowany Galaxyt były wysyłane siły specjalne. Kto wie co mógłby zrobić z obcym Klejnotem. Skruszyć Diament? Gorzej, zniszczyć Homeworld? – stwierdziła. -Chyba lepiej zabrać te dwójkę do chatki - powiedziała Awenturyn po czym wzięła w ręce Klejnoty Rubin i Galaxyt. -Nie tak szybko, mamy jeszcze jeden problem... - powiedziała Jaspis patrząc na Zoisyt w formie mutanta. -MOJE GWIAZDY CO TO JEST?! – wrzasnęła Kremowa, która zobaczyła Zuzu. -To jest Zoisyt... gdy się bardzo zdenerwuje zmienia się w mutanta... - odpowiedziała nieco urażona tymi słowami Awi. -Jak sprawić, by wróciła do normy? - spytała Zielona. -Trzeba ją pufnąć i zabańkować. Po jakimś czasie wróci do normy - odpowiedziała Jaspis. Wtedy Awi klęknęła przed Jaspis i zaczęła płakać. -Nie! Nie możesz jej pufnąć! Przecież nam pomogła! - zaczęła błagać Awi. -Awi, ale ona inaczej nie wróci do normy... - odpowiedziała stanowczo Jaspis. - Ale ja nie mogę czekać aż dwa miesiące żeby do nas wróciła! - błagała dalej. -DWA MIESIĄCE?! - wrzasnęła Kremowa. -Zosiyt jest pół mutantem. Cierpi każdego dnia. W tej formie cierpi jeszcze bardziej i niebezpieczny ma przewagę. Dlatego stara się nie złościć. Zużywa na to wszystkie swoje siły - wytłumaczyła Jaspis. Ognistej zrobiło się głupio. - Dlatego trzeba ją pufnąć. Żeby do nas wróciła. -Niebezpieczny? - spytała Pistacjowa. -To Klejnot, który w niej jest. Stara się przejąć władzę na fizyczną formą Zoisyt - wyjaśniła smutnym tonem Angel. - Bycie pół mutantem nie jest łatwe... -Dobra. Ja ją pufnę. Wybacz Awi, ale to dla jej dobra - Zielona wyjęła z Klejnotu gigantyczny shuriken i rzuciła nim w Zoisyt. Ta uniknęła go. -Nie trzeba od razu we mnie rzucać! - powiedziała strasznym tonem Zoisyt. -Aj... - Zielona cofnęła się o krok. -Ty mówisz?! - krzyknęła z radości Awi. -Tak. To mój pierwszy raz kiedy mówię w tej formie - odpowiedziała Zoisyt. Nagle wszystkie jej kończyny zaczęły się bić nawzajem. -Hej! Co jeśli to ten zły Klejnot? Może próbuje się pod nią podszyć? - stwierdziła Ognista. -Ona cierpi jeszcze bardziej. Musimy ją pufnąć i będzie jej wygodniej! - Pistacjowa wskazała walczące ze sobą kończyny. -To niebezpieczny - powiedziała Jaspis stanowczo. - Znaczy nie on mówi tylko on ją bije. Widzicie? Wszystkie kończyny biją się. To znaczy że po prostu niebezpieczny kontroluje niektóre z nich w tej formie. Niebieski złapał Kremową i zakręcił nią. Pojawiła się Waryscyt, która rzuciła się na fuzje z dwoma trójzębami. -Ani się ważcie mnie pufać! - powiedziała Zuzia. Teleportowała się i uniknęła trójzębów -Ona nie chcę! Widzicie! - zaczęła znów Awi. -Ona cierpi! Nie mamy wyboru! - wrzasnęła Waryscyt. Wtedy Zoisyt zaświeciła się i zmieniła w swoją normalną formę. Patrzyła się na wszystkich wzrokiem: „Widzicie! Mówiłam!”. -Zuziu! - Awi wrzasnęła ucieszona i przytuliła ją. - Mówiłam żeby jej nie pufać! -Wow… Zoisyt jak ty t... - zaczęła Angel, ale Zoisyt przerwała jej. -Później powiem. A teraz marzę o łóżku! – odpowiedziała zmęczona po czym ostatkiem sił teleportowała się do swojego łóżka. -To... chcecie wszyscy odpocząć? - zasugerowała Angel. -Chętnie. Poczekamy przy okazji na Galaxyt i Rubin - powiedziała A38. I wszyscy poszli do chatki. Gdy już byli w środku Aura zaczęła wyciągać zapasowe materace, aby wszyscy mogli się położyć. Oczywiście Awi, Jaspis i Zoisyt były w swoich łóżkach. Bohaterowie *Zielony Agat *Niebieski Apatyt A38 *Galaxyt Bachor *Kremowa Perła *Ognista Perła ★ *Pistacjowa Perła *Ametyst (SapperiXd) *Niebieski Apatyt *Jaspis * *Różowy Rubin *Zoisyt* *Awenturyn * *Angel Aura Kwarc* *Almandyn (debiut) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach